Shattered that Dream
by caylender
Summary: Seth doesn't realize that he's injured at first, but as he curls onto his side, it becomes all too real. He begins to realize just how unstable his position really is in the Authority, and he begins to regret his actions with a steel chair. Kayfabe on Seth Rollins' knee injury


So this is a serious shift from what I've written for this community so far. I love crack humor, but I felt the need to read something on Seth's injury...and there is nothing. Seriously, nothing written about it. I waited a weekish before allowing myself to approach the subject, and after the news of a successful surgery, I've decided to have at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE...obviously.

Side note: Be on the look out for captainbartholomew. I told her that I'd bring the angst if she wrote the lovely hurt/comfort, so hopefully she does bring the hurt/comfort because I think I need it after writing this thing.

Also, very kayfabe...

* * *

It didn't register to him immediately in the ring. He knew that his knee felt unusually unstable and weak, but he had never paused to think that something was seriously wrong.

Instead, he assumed that he had just dislocated and relocated his knee, which might sound horrible, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't too much of a worry. He'd just take it easy and ice it later. He didn't even considered the fact that his knee didn't hurt, and dislocations were notoriously painful. His knee just felt weird and weak. So he brushed off the wrong feeling, and prepped himself to power bomb Kane.

No, it wasn't until he had a hulking Demon Kane propped up on his shoulders and was trying to take the few steps towards the table that was set up in the ring that he finally realized. He was barely able to shuffle forward since his leg felt like jelly. Then it only became more apparent when he had slammed Kane down through the table and stumbled back into the ropes. That's when he really knew he was screwed.

His position in the Authority as their "Golden Boy" was tenuous at best. It wasn't unconditional. Well, that was a given... The relationship between the Authority and Seth relied on certain things, and he was required to uphold his end of the agreement unless he wanted to end up like Randy Orton. Their relationship relied on him holding the belt.

Seth prided himself on the fact that he not only finished the match, but he won.

He performed the Pedigree, he pinned Kane, and he writhed in agony before curling up on his side, clutching his knee. It was somewhere in those events when his sense of pride of winning fled. Where'd it go? He wasn't sure, but he guessed it was hiding under remnants of the broken table and would refuse to be reunited with him.

Somehow he knew as he remained in the ring. He knew before any MRIs, any medical examinations. He knew before the medical staff hovered and the doctor explained what actions needed to be taken. He knew that he had spectacularly screwed up his knee, and all Seth could think was that he would have his title stripped from him. He was going to lose it.

What was the point?

He could picture Stephanie's fake concern and Triple H's thinly veiled apathy. How long would it take for Triple H to try to give the title to himself? Or would they slap it onto Owens right off the bat as a more obvious way of announcing that he was Seth's replacement?

Seth curled onto his side and stared at his knee, feeling betrayed by it. Or would they try to sucker someone else into the Authority's good graces with pretty lies and promises? Would they go for Roman? Or perhaps, even Dean? How long would they last when the Authority came knocking on their doors, promising their dreams on a silver platter- a title around their waist? How many offers would they refuse? How much longer would his brothers remain brothers? And how much longer would it take for them to make a deal and end up hating themselves as much as he did? Would they grow to love the first moment after waking up because in that moment they wouldn't remember all of the awful things they had done? Would they end up feuding with people they love and respect because they were afraid of disappointing the powers-that-be? How much longer would it take?

Seth hadn't lasted long when Triple H talked to him. He had been blinded to the possible ramifications. His eyes were covered with rose tinted glasses, and now…he was truly paying the price at long last. The Pied Piper had come for his debt and had taken all that he had.

After giving up everything to earn the title and defending it successfully, he was losing it. Not only was he losing the title, but he was going to lose his place in the Authority. He was expendable after all…

Maybe the worst thing about the entire situation was that essentially he had beaten himself. Kane hadn't injured him. Seth had botched a move that he had preformed a million times before. He had taken himself out.

Next thing he knew, the official was crouching next to him with that expression… concerned, pitying, like he knew that Seth was screwed. It wasn't so much the knee injury at this point; it was worse than that…

Then there was the experience of hobbling to the backstage area, all done with assistance from a trainer. He wanted to hang his head down and hide. The crowd was yelling, screaming. That was normal; he was universally despised, and at some level, he was okay with that fact. The Universe had to hate someone. It was better that he conduct himself so that the crowd boo'd him, heckled him, and hated him. He could take it. He remembered when the crowds boo'd Roman for no reason at all, and how he had been so bothered by it. No, it was better than that the fans hated him than them hating his…

But this night, he couldn't distinguish what was being yelled. They might have been cheering for him for all he knew. The yells had just combined to make a solid buzz of noise, and it felt angry. He couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle the abuse form the crowd. He had just given his all in the ring whist being injured, and he couldn't take any more. His head tipped forward and his long hair fell in front of his face. He hid from the yells.

As Seth hid from the universe and dwelled in his shame, he couldn't help but regret all of his actions. Sure he was losing the title tonight- a dream shattered. But he couldn't help but think about a million moments ago when he had shattered the real dream. He had gambled that day with a steel chair, and now he didn't even have anything to show for it.

* * *

Leave me some thoughts, please. I always appreciate a review. And get well soon, Seth!


End file.
